


a moonlight kiss fends off the chains of duty

by xnightdx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Duty Bound, F/M, Kissing, Lovers meeting after a long time, Night at the beach, Reunited lovers, Spirit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnightdx/pseuds/xnightdx
Summary: Time was nothing to spirits, but to the spirit of fire, it was long for him as it was for humans. Especially after taking on the mantle of his position. They couldn't see each other because of it. He had her duties and she had hers. However, they could have a brief moment before duty called again.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	a moonlight kiss fends off the chains of duty

Zuko paced on the shore of a beach before looking up at the full moon that shone in the dark night then resumed his walk. There wasn’t a cloud in sight or a nosy spirit on the small island.  His footsteps were soft with the weight of sand underneath as he felt the distant prayers of those he was sworn to answer linger in the wind. He shook his head. No. Tonight was the night where he could meet her. Zuko felt like he was a young man meeting his crush. Perhaps the young Avatar had- rubbed off him as her brother would say. 

He waited for months to meet her. 

It was hard staying away from her in those months filled with answering prayers and defending his domain from evil spirits.

That intoxicating smile of hers that pulled him to her like the moon does the ocean. The way the water flowed at her command. Her soft blue eyes when she looked at him. Her voice when she raised people up with courage. The smell of rain when she struck her enemies with fear.

However, they had their duties. Duties that were passed to them kept them apart for years. They both understood why they had to maintain their roles. For the balance of the world. For peace. For the people. He heard it all from the other spirits. He just wished they could have-

“Zuko.”

He turned to her voice. There she was bathed in the moonlight. Ethereal like all spirits with their entrance, but none of theirs were as captivating as hers was to him. Not even the spirit of the moon, who was known for her beauty. The waves moved to the movements of her dress threaded with gold, and her jewels glowed softly like the moon her friend guarded. 

“Katara.”

Zuko wasted no time in greeting her with a kiss once he reached her with the waves against their feet.

At that moment- Zuko felt like he was  _ whole  _ once more. When he felt her lips on his and her arms around his neck as he held her in his arms. He wanted to hold her for as long as he had been separated from her. He wanted to etch this memory into his soul and burn brighter than the sun. He wanted to love her as freely as the moonlight that shone on her skin every time she arrived on the island where they met as young spirits.

Then Zuko smelled the salt of her tears that announced that time was up. He felt the burn of his responsibilities sear into his skin from the ink under his dark robes. He opened his eyes at the same time she did. The waves that washed their feet froze in the warning while her silver bands and moon earrings slowed their glow of moonlight.

Their lips parted, then their hands. Katara's hand brushed against his scar and lingered for a moment before withdrawing to shoo away the ice that crawled to her dress. Meanwhile, Zuko could feel her lingering warmth on his fingertips and his face before the sting of pain forced him to step back. His golden eyes never left hers.   


"Katara." 

Her name from his lips brought a sad smile that tore his heart and made him clench his fists.

"Zuko."

"I-" Zuko stopped himself from saying that he’ll find a way. He couldn’t make any promises he couldn’t keep. It would just make her sad again. 

“Spirit banquet?” She asked wistfully while her hand tucked in her hair behind her ear.

“Spirit banquet.” He promised with a nod. The ice broke with a wave of her hand and Katara left quickly for her domain of ice and snow. 

He waited on that shore until he could see her no longer as the prayers for him grew in volume. He turned back to his domain with a heavy heart. A fire ignited from the palm of his hand and with a twist of his wrist he sent it to the sky. The small fire exploded like a fire lily before fading like his footsteps in the sand. 

“I just wish we had more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little vignette was inspired by a fanart from elithien on tumblr titled Moonlight in a really nice font. Anyways this is the first time I've written something inspired from a fanart so I hope I did it justice? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
